Changing Plans
by Vheeri The Succubus
Summary: Sometimes you have to lie to get what you want. For Xemnas, that lie led to curiosity. That curiosity turned to further deception, and then to a change of plans. Rating will change for future chapters. Will contain one sided 'attractions'.
1. Chapter 1

A bit important A/N: What time is it? Adventu- nah just me re-writing this for the umpteenth time. That's right. Due to me beating KH3D, all my fanfics will now follow the game. This story actually makes no sense with all the fan theories destroyed or brought to reality. Sooo… looks like whe got a whole new plot on our hands.

This story will include mainly unimportant OCs if the situation calls for it. Like a shopkeep or something. Due to a plot point later on, there will be only 1 main OC. However, she will only be a servant. For more details on Moneta, please refer to my Bio or read Happier Than You. Preferably re-written. Also, I may end up re-writing that as well. It all depends on what I see when I read over it again.

Oh yeah, **SPOILERS FOR KH3D**

Now, for the moment you've been waiting for unless you skipped over all that:

Changing Plans

Chapter 1: Discovery

Xemnas sat in his cozy office scribbling notes into a rather old looking notebook along with taking a sip of coffee every now and then. Unlike the rest of the Organization's rooms, his was the most human like.

The other's rooms only consisted of a small closet, dresser, a twin sized bed, and a window. The 'lively' members often hung posters or modified the room a bit, but Xemnas' was more spacious which allowed more things. A large grey desk sat closer to the front of the room, its sides sharing the same white design that themed the majority of the castle. A simple white lamp had been placed on its side for an additional light despite the room being seemingly self-illuminated. The flooring was made of white carpet, which matched the equally white walls. In front of his desk sat two steel chairs just in case he wanted to have a small meeting with the higher ranking members that didn't require Where Nothing Gathers. However, this was only the first half of his room. Under his desk was a little white button, a button which activated an automated door to his sleeping area. A king sized bed covered in black sheets along with large pillows laid in the corner next to a white marble night stand.

A few feet away was Xemnas' personal bathroom. Marble flooring, walls, sink, toilet, all stood in perfectly matching harmony. The only thing missing was a bathtub. Xemnas preferred the public bath anyway. But this isn't completely about Xemnas' room.

Xemnas took another sip of his cooling coffee as he scribbled more notes into the notebook. A second later he reached into his desk and pulled out a small black laptop with the Nobody's symbol at the top. A few keystrokes here and there lead the computer to blink a few times before loading and making a few windows pop open. Silently, Xemnas kept typing before an almost unnoticeable grin spread across his features. With a snap of his fingers, 12 Dusks appeared. Each one swaying and bobbing as they usually did.

"Go inform the others there is to be a meeting in exactly 10 minutes." Xemnas commanded, with another snap of his fingers the Dusks promptly disappeared.

That grin never left Xemnas' tanned face, even as he resumed typing on his laptop.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"A random meeting? That's odd." Axel noted aloud as he idly tossed one of his chakrams up and down.

"Probably something about Kingdom Hearts. Nothing new." Roxas responded dully.

He and Axel had been in Twilight Town for a while now. Every now and then one of them would take a bite of their Sea Salt ice cream.

"Well, let's go see what it's about." Roxas said after taking a large bite of his bar.

"Now now Rox let's not rush things. We still got a good 8 minutes and 29 seconds."

Roxas closed his eyes and snorted at Axel's comment. "Never knew you liked to count."

"There's a lot you don't know about me." As Roxas opened his eyes to respond he found Axels eyes extremely close to his own. Yelping, he nearly dropped his remaining ice cream as he leaned away.

"Jeez, what was that for? You're scary up close!"

Axel laughed and took a lick of his bar. "Awww Roxas, I'm hurt."

Roxas responded with a dead pan look.

"Okay, okay, let's go to the meeting." The redhead muttered in defeat.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The other Nobodies responded the same way Axel did. Usually Xemnas' meetings were told in about an hour in advance at least. Finishing up what they were doing, everyone appeared in their rather large meeting room, except for Moneta. She usually stayed in Vexen's lab to clean or keep things in order.

Despite having the others wait an additional five minutes, Xemnas arrived and gave a gentle nod to the Nobodies surrounding him as though he was the first one there.

"Good tidings friends." He began. Axel rolled his eyes at 'friends'.

"Short notice as it is, this is a rather... urgent matter. I have made a new discovery. A discovery which could change the tide for receiving out hearts." Xemnas spoke slowly.

Despite being so urgent, most of the members nearly yawned as Xemnas took forever to get to his point.

"I have discovered a new world. Its whereabouts as far as I have assigned any of you to visit. It is, to say the least, interesting."

Xemnas sat up straighter in his throne and placed his hands upon the sides of his throne, that small grin of his returning.

"Earth. A land so distant that it would take days to get to, even by a Corridor of Darkness."

Murmuring seized the room within seconds; however, it died as Xemnas raised his hand.

Being usually absent or quiet at meetings, Demyx reluctantly raised a shaky hand drawing the attention of Xemnas and then the rest of the Organization.

"Speak." Xemnas commanded.

"Err... If it takes so long to go by Corridors, then how do we get there? I-I mean. Wouldn't a gummi's warp drive be a better, or just plain faster way to travel?" The Nocturnes face was hidden so nobody could see how embarrassed he looked, or how scared.

Xemnas leaned back and closed his amber eyes momentarily before opening them again. "Good question. Since time moves differently while in 'warp drive' the outcomes could be much different."

All eyes were on Demyx that instant. The laziest member just received what could be a complement from Xemnas. And over half of them hadn't even come close to Xemnas' acknowledgement outside of being introduced to the Organization. Demyx was really glad he had his hood on. Their thoughts were cut short by Xigbar's sudden speech.

"Hey, Xemnas, what about our hearts again?" Xigbar called out, his head resting on one hand.

Saix was about to snap in disapproval for his outburst but Xemnas saw it coming, silencing him with a wave of his hand. Xigbar and Saix had never really gotten along. It wasn't his rank that bothered Xigbar, no, it was the fact that Saix was such a complete stick in the mud. He couldn't get him to do anything but snarl, which wasn't that hard for anyone. Hardly an accomplishment, but he made the most of it just to see how he could piss him off. Every time there was a meeting Xigbar would purposefully call Xemnas or any member out just to piss the little puppy off. And the results tended to get more amusing every time.

Xigbar 37 Saix 0

"I shall hold off on means of travel, for now. This new world, Earth, is like no other. It is large... no... Unbelievably vast. A mix and mash of so many other worlds put together in a sort. Hidden within a large solar system, it stands alone as the only planet with intelligent life. I have discovered it is made of seven continents. Each continent has within it countries, cities, villages, and states. Some cities larger than possible every single world you have been to combined. "

Xemnas paused to let the information sink in.

"I have also come across the discovery of how this new world functions and its rules of life. We Nobodies must be careful. "

Xaldin raised one thick eyebrow at Xemnas' words. Never has he advised being careful in another world aside from out identities. Something must be wrong with the place. Clearing his throat, Xemnas nodded to him to speak.

"Superior, I have taken notice that you advised us to be careful. Is there some sort of grand power we cannot control?"

Xemnas put on one of his 'kind' smiles.

"That's exactly the thing. There is no more 'power.' Long ago, humans and other species alike were able to use magic and other powers. However, the human's hearts and minds became corrupt and wars and genocides began. Almost all belief in magic and power became lost. Now, magic is only a work of fiction. Entertainers use cheap parlor tricks to fool humans into believing that they possess power. That also makes these humans more special than the Somebodies of the worlds we are familiar with.."

Xigbar sighed and muttered. "Still don't answer my question."

Xemnas, once again, waved Saix off.

38 to 0.

"The procedure is simple. We shall simply, take a heart."

The majority of the Organization stared at Xemnas quizzically.

"What?" Xaldin asked.

"As I have stated, human hearts on Earth are much different from the hearts we are familiar with. When you remove them, they do not turn into Heartless or Nobodies. Their bodies do not fade away, they rot. Their hearts can simple be transplanted into our bodies. No longer will you wallow in the misery that is nothingness. You shall be, complete… However…"

Pause for effect.

"Only one of you shall undergo the process first. If it works, you live, if it fails, you will be erased from existence."

The room, still silent, was buzzing with tension. Though exciting as it sounded, it was also like a suicide mission.

"I will do it." A deep voice said quietly, though to the nervous members it seemed like screaming. Lexaeus folded his arms and sat quietly as the others stared.

"Are you sure about this? The ending result could be catastrophic."

Lexaeus nodded and spoke once more.

"I am positive."

"It is decided then. For now, means of transportation will be arranged. All missions will be put on hold until everything is straightened out. Vexen, Zexion, Lexaeus, Luxord and Demyx report to my office. The rest of you, dismissed. " Xemnas promptly portaled away and the others summoned followed.

The remaining members resumed their previous activities or found something else to do as soon as the others left.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Xemnas ordered the Dusks to bring a few more steel chairs into his room. The Nobodies he called in just knew this was going to be an extremely long and uncomfortable meeting.

"First... I would like to discuss means of transportation as you all know. Number IX, you suggested Gummi travel. Now tell me, are you experienced with these vehicles?" Xemnas looked over to Demyx who squirmed a bit, obviously uncomfortable already.

"Um, kinda. When doing recon missions I sometimes observed the Gummi ships and figured out how they work. They have these 'warp drives' that let you move through space at fast speeds. But in a warp dimension. So it's like a using a corridor, except with a ship. So... um... like you said. It would take days to reach...Er...Earth with Corridors, but with Gummi's, if we found a way to speed up the process, it would take less time."

The blonde Nobody fiddled with the drawstrings of his hood while looking down. Actually talking to Xemnas while in such a small space was nerve wracking. This was the most the man had acknowledged him ever since his stay at the Castle began.

"Do you have anything else to share on… Gummi ships." The word 'Gummi' was really getting to Number I. It sounded so childish, and didn't sit well on his tongue.

"Well, uh, there have been cases of Heartless attacks and, there's lots of stuff floating around, so the ships usually have weapons."

Xemnas nodded again.

"I see. That can be dealt with. Now, Number X, do you think you can bend the time within the 'warp zone' or is there another idea you would like to share?"

Luxord crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair trying to make himself comfortable. Which wasn't easy with the lack of cushioning.

"I do suppose I could give it a try. I'm rather unfamiliar with these vessels and how they work."

"I will keep that in mind." Xemnas' attention shifted back to the nervous Demyx. "Do you have any knowledge on how to build one of these ships?"

Again? All this attention was making Demyx feel more on the spot. From other members, save Saix, it was alright. But for the most powerful Nobody in charge, it still didn't seem like a good thing at all.

"Uh.. No. But I know someone who does! There's this guy, Cid Highwind, in Hallow Bastion. He's the one who invented them. But…"

Xemnas motioned for him to continue, which he did reluctantly.

"He's a real geezer. A bit harsh on people he doesn't know. So getting a ship out of him would be like pulling teeth."

"Hmm..." Xemnas pulled out his laptop and began typing away for a few moments. Once finished he spoke again. "I will re-address the situation of building a ship personally between you and Number X later. For now you are dismissed."

Luxord and Demyx stood and quickly left the room not wanting to stay in another second.

Once the two were gone, Xemnas glanced over the remaining members.

Zexion cleared his throat and folded his hands across his lap waiting for his leader's acknowledgement.

"Speak."

" Xemnas, I am extremely curious as to how you came about this discovery. And how you obtained the knowledge of these transplants. Also, is there a reason we all must go?"

"Ah.. Of course." Xemnas looked down to his laptop and typed in something quickly. Digging into his drawer, he pulled out a few wires. He then spoke while connecting them and typing.

"Knowledge is limitless if you know where to look, and I have searched far. I have obtained somewhat of a basic history for these Earth humans from this."

It didn't answer the younger man's question in the slightest, but the other wasn't foolish enough to question it. With a few more keystrokes the room went dark and a screen descended from the ceiling right next to his automated door. Flickering to life a large image of Earth from space came into view.

"This is Earth. Small on screen, yet here is Earth compared to our world..."

Small dot was placed next to the planet. Suddenly, everyone felt the urge to go look outside. The image changed to a zooming in on the planet to a rotating satellite view under the clouds.

"Here you see the continents I spoke of. Within each of these, there are countries. For the past few centuries, humans have lost their unity with one another and have broken up into many diverse cultures and religions. For instance…"

The image changed to a video. People were milling about, rushing, and talking to one another. It then changed to people eating and others working. "This is China, a country within the continent of Asia. You see their fashions, foods, lifestyles. And here..."

The video began to buzz with audio. People could be heard chatting in a language none of them could understand.

"Unless I am mistaken, I recognize that place as similar to the Land of Dragons, Superior." Vexen pointed out.

Xemnas turned his eyes to Vexen lazily while raising a silver eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"As positive as ever." The blonde confirmed.

Xemnas immediately picked out his notebook and began scribbling furiously, talking calmly all the while.

" We will be viewing a few more clips throughout the meeting. If any of you have any information such as this, please share it."

The other Nobodies nodded, all more interested in the situation at hand. For once a meeting with Xemnas wouldn't render them sleepy.

Looking down to the notebook, Xemnas resisted allowing a grin to spread across his lips. His scribbling was just that, scribbles. The others had no idea his grand scheme was.

"Moving along now." Xemnas said after putting the notebook face down.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: Still not really different from the original, but trust me, things will change. I won't spoil it, but I'm sure some have an idea. Drop a review if you can. Point out them typos!

I'm considering making a one shot for Moneta and Vexen so people won't have to read all of Happier than You and will have a more accurate idea of her existence.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Guest reviews are now (Friggin Spell Check picks up everything except typos that involve letters because I had to edit this to be Now instead of Not) being moderated because I really do receive some stupid shit sometimes.

Also, for anyone who actually read the older versions of this, I took out about 10 pages worth of pointlessness so far. As I said before, this is gonna be a whole new plot. And the rating will probably change in a chapter or 2.

I recommend going to my profile, think I said this before, on more info on Moneta. Moving along.

Chapter 2: Stealing

Demyx and Luxord sat together on a sofa in the Grey Area, both discussing the plans to go to Earth. Though Demyx was excited about not having any missions, he was starting to become really interested in Earth. Luxord too had become curious. Together, they talked about Demyx's Gummi plan.

"Ok, so I got an idea. Let's go to Hallow Bastion, and try to talk to that Cid guy. But we gotta change first. These outfits really make us stand out." Demyx was sitting hunched forward, his arms on his thighs.

"You do realize we own no clothing outside of our robes correct?"

"W-well…" Demyx crossed his arms as he thought.

"Also, you are aware that in a Corridor we wouldn't begin to survive despite the place only being a step away."

"Wait I know!" Demyx said as he suddenly perked up. "We can just go as is, then buy clothes! We got lots of munny, since the only real place to shop here is that Moogle."

Looking over, Demyx observed the black clad creature counting its earnings. He wondered if it ever took all that cash and went on shopping sprees in other worlds. Or maybe it had some sort of contract with Xemnas. Shrugging those thoughts away, the younger blond turned back to Luxord.

"So far so good... but didn't you say this Cid fellow was a mean old grouch? I'm not sure if someone like you would really be the first person he's like to chat with." Luxord was leaning back with a mug of tea at hand. He was so classy.

"Well, you're the negotiation guy! You could talk to him. "

"You lad, are the Gummi expert. You're the one who should know what to say."

Demyx's shoulders slumped... "I guess. Hey I know! I could introduce us, and then get info on the prices and stuff, then you could try to get us the ship!"

Luxord idly took another sip of tea.

"I suppose, however, wouldn't we need one custom made for out little time travel? How would we explain that one?"

The younger blonde blinked and sat up crossing his arms in thought. "Well… If Gummies were made for warp drives, then time shouldn't really be a problem. I got it! We just buy a Gummi block and test it out in your time thing. If it works, we go buy the ship, if not, we figure out a plan."

Luxord nodded and sipped his tea once more. "I see. I have another suggestion, I'm sure it would make things much easier."

Demyx nodded. "Cool, what?"

"We just steal the ship tomorrow and bring it back here."

The younger blonde couldn't argue.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Xemnas hands moved in in a systematic fashion across the notepad as he scribbled notes of every kind in his notebook, page after page at. So far the members had recognized China, the United Kingdom, Germany, Greece, and various countries in Africa. So many places on Earth had the same traits as the worlds each member had visited.

None of the others members even gave him a second glance. Not like it would make a difference anyway.

"So it is decided. All of our Organization sans II and VII shall depart within 2 weeks time. Dismissed."

The members either took the doorway out or left via corridor. Once they were all gone, he looked around his office. Moving chairs was far beneath him, but if he ordered the Dusks to do it they might end up just tossing them around his room. Sometimes, having loyal servants was a chore.

With barely any effort, he took a single chair and opened a Corridor, tossing it though and out to who knows where in the Dark City.

Several easily replaceable seats later, he closed the portal and turned to his desk, activating the button and opening the doors to his sleeping quarters. Sometimes being a Nobody wasn't all that grand to be. Sleep was such a petty thing after all.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was about 11:22 am and many of the Organization members were gathered around in the kitchen/lunch room. Also known as the Brink of Starvation, but nobody called it that. Not even Xemnas unless he was feeling particularly long winded. One side there was a stove, refrigerator, large sink, various other utensils, boxes and things. On the other was a large round table with 20 chairs all around.

Even though there were only 11 members who really ate outside of their rooms, the others liked the space. Demyx, Luxord, Xigbar, Larxene, Axel, and Roxas were the main inhabitants of the room as this time. If any other members came, it was late in the day, or at some odd time when they didn't want to be disturbed.

"I still can't believe I'm gonna be stuck here with the boss and X face. Then again it's better than being stuck with roach head here." Xigbar clearly input from his seat, which was tilted at a 45 degree angle as if it were normal.

"Watch it or you'll be missing another eye!" Larxene snapped.

"Oh bitch, bitch, bitch, did you die on your period or something?" Xigbar's one eye was trained on Larxene's beet red face as she fumed followed by a long stream of yelling and the air becoming tinged with static.

Xaldin walked in during the Nymph's rage fest and promptly rubbed his temples. A headache was soon going to come on. All he wanted was a cup of coffee and possibly a salad but no, Larxene just had to rage about like she owned the world.

"Will you shut up you impudent little girl!" Xaldin snarled his voice getting louder with every word.

"Who are you calling a little girl you warlock! Get those side burns cut already!" she retorted.

Within a split second one of Xaldin's lances was pointed directly at her forehead and another at her neck.

"You have 3 seconds to apologize and get the hell out of my sight brat." he snarled. Though the apology wouldn't mean anything, Xaldin was a bit sensitive of his looks.

"Yo-"

"3!" Larxene was cut off by Xaldin's booming voice.

With a scoff she stood, carefully avoiding the objects poised to kill her with a single command. "Fine, fine, I'm sorry."

"2!" Larxene shot her superior one last glare before grabbing her plate of rice then walking out of the room. Though she didn't want to she still moved quickly.

"Finally that pest is gone." Xigbar rotated his chair back to its original position and took a sip from the unlabeled bottle in front of him. Everyone had a good idea what it was. "Demyx I feel sorry for you boy. You gotta put up with that in close quarters. If you're lucky you might not have to live with her. Hell, I can't stand bein' close to her for 5 minutes."

"I don't think anyone can stand being close to her for 5 minutes." Axel grumbled lazily as he bit into a large slice of pizza, Roxas nodded in agreement.

Xaldin sat down with his much wanted coffee and salad, at the same time Moneta walked in.

"Hey tits! Where's your crazy scientist?" Moneta paused and looked over to Xigbar who was staring at her, a small smirk across his face.

"He's down in the lab getting things together. He told me to eat then fetch him some food."

"My dear, don't you ever tire of these men drooling over you like a piece of meat?" Luxord spoke for the first time, tea in one hand and the other reaching for the sandwich he had been eating.

"Oh it's fine. I don't mind."

"Well look at Mr. Tea and Crumpets actin' all prissy. I can't believe you hang with pirates."

"And I can't believe you used to live in a castle."

"As if. You think my old home was all happy kittens and sunshine? Pfft. Outsiders must have took in every word that old geezer said. And besides, we never got to see that many babes at the castle. Just the flat chested ones."

"Pip pip Tally Ho…" Luxord muttered sarcastically with another sip of tea.

Moneta smiled at their would be argument and sat next to Roxas with salad and a cup of water at hand.

"Hey can I have one of your tomatoes?" Roxas asked as he eyed Moneta's large salad.

"Hey Rox don't go asking for other peoples food, it's rude." Axel said from the pizza he and Roxas shared.

"Sharing is caring." He replied dully.

"But you don't care."

Moneta giggled and handed Roxas a few small tomatoes off her salad, he took them thankfully and stuck his tongue out at Axel.

Taking the tomatoes, he placed them on his slice of pizza and bit down, a small trickle of the juices flowed down his chin.

"Manners Roxas." Axel smirked and wiped the train of tomato juice up with an ungloved hand and licked it off his finger.

"Hey! Cut that shit out we got people who want to keep their eye sight" Xigbar near snarled.

"Yes please. It's rather disgusting." Xaldin agreed as he sat with his food at hand.

Axel shrugged and turned to Demyx. "So Dem, I heard you gotta go settle some stuff today."

Demyx's head popped up from the sudden acknowledgement and he nodded. "Yeah, me and Luxord are gonna steal a Gummi ship! Cool right?"

"Cool? As if. What are you 12?"

The Nocturne put on his best glare, which wasn't much seeing as how he wasn't really angry.

"No, but I still think it's exciting."

"You're not capable of such a thing." Xaldin dryly remarked.

Rolling his eyes, Luxord finished his tea and stood, motioning for Demyx to do the same.

"Come along, we've got some recon to do first. You're supposed to be the expert."

Demyx nodded then waved to Axel before following his partner in crime through a Corridor.

Sometime during the exchange, Xigbar had left as well, leaving the remaining members to their own devices.

"You want some of this pizza?" Axel looked over to Moneta hopefully. "I'm stuffed and there's plenty left."

"Sure." The blue haired young woman took the remaining slices and placed them on her plate. "Since we don't have any missions, what are you two gonna be up to?"

"Meh, might hang out in Twilight Town. You?" Axel let out a loud burp.

Xaldin sneered in disgust but said nothing. Roxas laughed and swallowed the remainder of his slice.

"Oh well, you know Master Vexen doesn't go out much anyway. I'll serve and assist him, as usual."

"You sound _so_ enthusiastic." Roxas said with a voice full of sarcasm.

Moneta shook her head vigorously, sending powder blue strands in a whirlwind. "Oh of course not! Oh… oh dear, I need to go back! Nice talking."

The three remaining occupants watched in fascination as the contents of her plate seemed to disappear into the black hole that was her mouth and her frantic movements as she gathered food for their resident scientist.

Once she was gone, Xaldin used a gentle but powerful gust of wind to blow his items into the sink without breaking them. Without a word of goodbye, he was gone.

"So Roxas, you want to visit Hallow Bastion too?" Axel leaned forward and rested his head on the cool white marble table.

"Nah. Let's go to your room, you have all the fun stuff."

Axel picked his head up slowly and leaned over towards his friend, his lips a mere inch away from his ear. "Oh really?"

"Dammit Ax I told you look creepy up close, stop it."

The red head laughed and leaned back. "Ok spike, let's go."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Demyx silently walked through the forest near the old pilot Cid's Gummi hangar. Luxord had to admit the youth wasn't too keen on fighting, but he'd make an excellent assassin. His footsteps seemed like stomping carelessly in comparison despite them both walking lightly through the grass.

It only took the smallest iota of common sense to figure the man would have security cameras around the place. Or rather, security in general. Both Nobodies could sense some kind of magic barrier surrounding the place and it would have been foolish to simply try and teleport in. There had to be some sort of weak spot somewhere, or a blind spot they could tamper with to get in. After all, there were only two places to obtain these ships, and the other was on a world where neither Nobody or Heartless could get into.

"Luxord." Demyx said in a startlingly serious tone.

"Er, yes?"

"We're going to have to take a different approach. There's no way to get in without Cid or someone to disable the barrier or security system."

"Oh? Do you have any ideas to share?"

Demyx stood straight as he turned and nodded in the other's direction.

"Yeah, we make a little gamble."

-0-0-0-0-0-

There was something about Demyx that made Luxord wonder if he had some sort of special bipolar mental case. One day he'd be as chipper as a school child, which was odd since they didn't have any hearts, but the next he'd be as blank as a white sheet of paper. In this case, he was back to his normal self, only a bit less enthusiastic.

There was a jingle and a click. Demyx and Luxord had just stepped into a clothing shop in Hallow Bastion. The two Nobodies had argued at which to go in at first. Luxord wanted to go into the 'sophisticated' male clothing shop. Demyx wanted to go into the 'teen apparel' one. Luxord won and there they were.

"Don't see why we have to even go here, we're _stealing_ the ship remember? It shouldn't matter what we wear." Demyx whispered.

"Oh pipe down." Luxord snarled. "If it didn't matter then that argument wouldn't have even taken place."

"Yeah but-"

"Just shut up, let me talk, and then we'll move on to the next step."

Demyx bit back a sharp reply when someone else decided to join in.

"Can I help you two gentlemen?" a sweet looking clerk asked. Her name tag read 'Serah'.

"My my, what's a lovely maiden like yourself doing here in a men's dress shop?" Luxord asked smoothly, his voice like honey.

The girl blushed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Oh-um… Just trying to make a living, you know?

She laughed nervously then sighed. "My sister and I lost everything when our world was destroyed. Including my fiancé."

If Luxord had a heart he would feel sympathy. But he didn't. "That's awful. I'm sure whoever he was; he was quite the lucky man."

Serah smiled and blushed a bit more, fiddling with a chain around her neck. "Thank you."

"Now, let's not get all dramatic. Me and my nephew here would like to pick out some clothes. As you can see, we're not that properly dressed for your town here. Would you mind showing us to something within our size madam?"

"Oh... Oh! Yes, of course. Please follow me."

As she walked off Luxord followed with Demyx in tow.

"Hey what was that all about?" the younger blonde whispered.

"Just watch my boy." Luxord whispered back.

The clerk led the two to what appeared to be a juniors section. All the clothes seemed to look about Demyx's size. "I'm sure your nephew could fit these. The dressing rooms are over there." Serah pointed to a hallway that lead to what looked like a series of small rooms.

"Sir, please follow me."

"Be a good boy." Luxord whispered to his companion as he followed Serah to the 'men's' section.

"Ah I've been rude. My name is Luxord. I'm no sir." Luxord chuckled and the girl smiled along with him.

"Pleased to meet you, Luxord. Er, as you can see I'm Serah. I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?"

"In a way. Just visiting to get some business straight."

"Oh…"

"Is something wrong my dear?" Luxord asked as he picked up a white, button down shirt that was apparently his size.

"N-no. I'm alright." Serah bit her lip and fiddled her fingers.

"You shouldn't bite your lips, especially ones so soft as yours. It might leave a mark."

Serah jumped slightly. "I-I think I need to go get a sip of water. I'll be right back. I'm sorry!" and with that, the girl hurriedly walked off leaving Luxord smirking.

_'Damn I'm good.'_ He thought slyly.

Picking up a black jacket along with the matching pants he headed to the dressing room. Noticing the black gators on display he picked a box and headed to an unoccupied room.

By the time he finished dressing he looked in the mirror. A frown came across his face. Something was missing… He unbuttoned a few of the top buttons of his shirt and decided to get a belt. Smiling in satisfaction he left out, carrying his Organization uniform on one arm.

Demyx was waiting by the 3 way mirror at the end of the hallway. Wearing a light blue button down shirt, and black pants actually looked nice on him.

"Can we go?" the younger whined.

"Yes, just one moment. Luxord picked up a belt and placed it along his waist, his outfit now perfect. Alright. Let's go pay. "

Serah had been waiting for a while for her ever so pleasant Luxord to come out. She didn't know why but she really enjoyed his charming company. Her sister was at the register staring out the window. Out the corner of her eye she saw the two talking, finely dressed and apparently ready to pay.

"Hey big sis. Why don't you take a break? I can see you want to do something besides stand here all day."

The sister in question looked over and smiled. "Whatever makes you happy."

With a small hug the other woman stalked out to the back of the store. Just as she left, Luxord and Demyx approached the counter. Smiling, Serah began punching buttons on the bulky register.

"Do you mind if we wear these out?" Demyx asked boredly. Luxord mentally face palmed.

"No, not at all. I just need to see the tags." The clerk was a bit thrown off by the difference in personalities but brushed it off as the accented Luxord spoke again.

"Ah, no problem. Here you go." Luxord extended his hand as though inviting a girl to dance. This made her pause momentarily before hastily scanning the items with a portable scanner. Demyx was less graceful and looked awkward turning around.

"Let's see. That will be 900 munny."

Luxord furrowed his brow. The money was no problem, it was the look that counted. Seeing this, his plan did the trick.

"I can give you a discount if you want."

Just the words he wanted to hear.

"That would be lovely. Please do."

Nodding, she punched in a few more buttons and the register beeped. "That will be 750 munny now." She said with a sweet smile.

Luxord pulled out a card and she accepted it, her fingers brushing against his now un-gloved hands resulting in her cheeks tinting a light pink. Demyx rolled his eyes at the action and looked out the window. A lot of people were out all of a sudden. Maybe something was going on. Once he turned around again Serah had scissors at hand and handed them to Luxord.

"You know, I never liked the idea of making girls such as you hand scissors over in such a manner. I wouldn't know what to do if such beautiful skin were harmed because of me." He said as he clipped the tags off of his clothing one by one.

"Oh I can handle a few scratches." She giggled.

Demyx rolled his eyes once more and accepted the scissors, cutting his tags as well. Luxord was kind of annoying when acting so suave, but at least they got discounts. Now Cid would be another story. He disposed his tags in a trash bin next to the register and waited at the door for his comrade.

"Thank you, please come again!" Serah waved as they exited.

"Was all that really necessary?" the water boy asked as Luxord handed him a large bag, his clothes already inside.

"It got us the discount didn't it?" he responded as Demyx placed his cloak in the bag.

It didn't take long before Demyx led the Nobody to what looked to be a small office, or shop. Neither could tell from the outside, but Demyx knew the building.

"Alright. Here go-"

"Wait."

"What is it?"

The older blonde stood in front of the younger with his arms folded.

"Let me know when one of the ladies comes out."

"What? Wait how'd you know there'd be women here?"

"Don't ask. Just let me do the talking."

"Uh. Ok. Here's a girl now."

Luxord turned to see a rather young looking girl walk out the shop. She was staring right at him as he gave a charming smile in her direction.

"Hello there. My, what a pretty thing you are. May I ask for your name?" His voice was more cheerful instead of suave like before.

The girl giggled. "I'm Yuffie! The greatest ninja ever! And a proud member of the Hallow Bastion Restoration Committee!"

"A ninja you say? That sounds rather impressive. Care to show me a few moves?" Luxord slowly walked toward the girl, his voice never leaving its cheerful tone. So far Demyx liked her, she was cheery and hyper. But he found it best to let Luxord do the talking.

"If you can keep up with me that is. Here goes!" Yuffie back flipped and ran up the side of a building, by the time she reached the top, she seemed to hover momentarily before balling up and tumbling to the ground. Her landing was swift and quiet as she landed in a kneeling position.

To a normal eye, she would be almost too fast to see but both Nobodies saw her perfectly fine, almost slow. Yet Luxord pretended he barely got a glimpse of her.

"By George that was most impressive. I've never seen any girl, especially one as pretty as you, accomplish such a thing. Well, never is right. I could barely see you, you were so fast."

Yuffie seemed like she would melt on the spot. All the compliments and words coming from the stranger's mouth were making her blush. Strange, she always loved compliments, but this man really got to her. Might have been those eyes of his.

"I was so astonished I almost forgot, is this the shop where I can get Gummi items from Cid?"

"Oh you know old Cid?" Yuffie piped.

"No, but I have heard of him. My nephew and I would like to make a purchase."

Yuffie looked beside Luxord to see Demyx with his hands in his pockets leaning against a wall. He may have not been as cool as Luxord, but he could at least act like one of the cool quiet ones.

"Well you've come to the right place, follow me!"

Cid sat behind a glass display with a laptop at hand, typing away. Next to him was a young boy who really looked like a younger Roxas, sitting on a stool staring at the items below him.

"Hey Cid, you got customers!" Yuffie near yelled.

"Dammit! Pipe down brat I'm tryin' to work here. I thought you left to find Aerith." Cid looked up from the small screen to look at the newcomers. After taking their appearances in, he spat out a long gone cigarette into a trash can nearby.

"Hey Denzel, go make yourself useful and get me a new pack. Upstairs in the closet." Cid grumbled. The boy, Denzel, nodded happily and ran off. "Ok you can go away now."

Yuffie huffed and stuck her tongue out before running off.

"These kids have got to be the cutest little fuckers in the worlds. Annoyin' as all hell, but I love em' to death. So waddaya want?"

Luxord ignored his foul language and decided to give the man a try. " We were wondering if you had any Gummi ships for sale." All the cheeriness had gone from his voice and was replaced with a serious, business like tone.

"A ship eh? You in for some travelin'? In fact I don't recall seeing you two anywhere. You from somewhere?" Cid had returned to his laptop.

"We've been doing some traveling here and there. Not too far."

That was a good enough answer for Cid. Moments later Denzel returned, yet followed by a large dark skinned man with braids. One of his oddest assets Luxord and Demyx noticed was his gun for a limb.

"Dammit Cid! What the hell did I tell you about lettin' these kids around your damn smokes? Kid is only 11 years old and you got him fetchin' you cigarettes like a waitress!" he yelled.

"Piss off Barret! The kids old enough to get my smokes. He ain't smoken 'em. So it ain't no problem!"

"Shit, you'd better be lucky it was Denzel. You try this shit with Marlene and you'll be shittin' bullets."

With that final remark, Barret threw the box of nicotine at Cid who caught it without looking. Growling, he stomped up the stairs back to wherever he came from. The boy seemed to not mind all the cursing and sat back on his stool as if nothing happened.

"Fucking hot head. Sorry about that boys, my friend here's real protective over the kids. A bit gruff on the outside but he's like a damn stuffed Moogle on the inside. So it's a ship you want?"

Demyx had backed away to the door just in case a fight broke out, Luxord stood his ground but was still alert. He had dealt with pirates before but none had a mouth to match those two.

"Yes... But first me and my nephew wanted to get some pricing information. That and would it be possible if we could rent a Gummi."

Cid stopped typing. "You want to rent one of my precious ships? Why the fuck for?" Cid opened the pack of cigarettes and stared the Nobody down.

"Well, we were actually thinking of renting a Gummi instead of repairing ours. It's a hunk of junk anyway. Buying was sort of a second choice."

"Well let me take a look at her and maybe I can help ya out."

This was not part of Luxord's plan, but he could handle it.

"Hey Cid, you know that sound the engine makes?" Demyx interjected.

"Engine makes a lot of sounds kid." Cid deadpanned.

"Well, ya know. That-" Demyx begun making some sort of growling choke that Luxord didn't even know he was capable of. Or anything with remotely healthy lungs for that manner.

Cid chocked on the cigarette he was lighting and coughed. "Dammit kid that bad?"

Demyx nodded.

"Well shit, you'd better get a new ship then."

Luxord turned to IX confused. Demyx responded by mouthing 'Lucky guess'.

"Alright. If you want to rent a ship you gotta wait a few days. Come back Thursday and she'll be up and ready. Gotta warn ya, might be pricey. That ok?"

"Perfect." was the Gamblers response. "Would it be alright if we could see the ship?"

"Cid, you down there?" a young female voice called.

"Yeah. What?"

From the path Barret emerged from a rather voluptuous woman popped up. "Oh, you have customers."

"S'ok Tifa. Hold on just a few moments. "

"Ok, Vince wanted to see you upstairs."

"Got it, tell him I'll be up when I'm done."

Tifa nodded and left.

"Alrighty then. Follow me."

Luxord nodded and turned to the door, Demyx had already pushed himself off the wall and began walking towards them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The ship hanger had been much larger than either Nobody expected. There were seven ships all in one unreasonably large room. Each held by a series of steel clamps and cables. There were several control panels on a catwalk, supposedly for diagnostics. At the top of the large garage, there was some sort of hatch which could probably be opened by remote control or someplace the Nobodies had yet to see.

"This here's where I keep all the Gummi's I have for sale. But you guys wanted to rent one." Cid flicked his nose then pointed to a mostly red ship, with the exception of a few oranges here and there.

"Since you'll only have her for so long, I'll be giving you the Celsius. She's good for quick traveling, nothing too fancy mind you. Speakin' of which, I meant to mention about the wait."

Luxord feigned a slightly confused expression.

"You see, I don't often lend out my ships, so I'll have to add a few modifications so I know she'll be back in one piece. Got me?"

"Loud and clear, isn't that right, nephew?"

Demyx resisted rolling his eyes again and nodded. "Crystal."

"Perfect! Thursday, anytime."

Luxord dipped his head down in a small bow before allowing Cid to lead them back outside. The hangar wasn't that far from his shop. And apparently the only way in was through the door they came in along with a few emergency exits. Aside from the emergency exits, all armed with alarms, the main door had a keycard slot and small pin device.

After saying a more formal goodbye, Luxord and Demyx returned to the dark alley to which they arrived in.

"Did you get the number?" Luxord asked coolly as he placed his uniform cloak back on, all traces of his previous outfit vanished as though never there, and his old boots and pants re-appeared.

"Yeah." Demyx slipped his cloak on as well. "0-1-3-1-1-9-9-7"

Abandoning the bag, Luxord opened a Corridor back to the castle. "Good, we'll return tomorrow night."

"Why not tonight?"

"Because."

That was the only answer Luxord gave as he stepped through the portal, leaving Demyx to follow with a frown.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: Oops, forgot to mention Serah was from FFXIII. And of course you can figure out who the other lady was. In fact, if it can be avoided, I'd like to keep my OCs to a minimum and just use Final Fantasy characters since they seem to be scattered regardless of the game.

I love this editing feature. I left out a whole sentence XD

Let me know if you see any typos or things that don't make sense. I always seem to skip over some and nobody says anything... ever... like how in the original, Luxord complimenting Yuffie was meant to get discounts on the ship but here they just steal it.


End file.
